


seven days to fall into you

by reitotan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 7 Days AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Raijin Days, cryptid izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitotan/pseuds/reitotan
Summary: Everyone at Raijin High knew Orihara Izaya only dated for a week.It was known that those seven days were both the best and the worst experience one could have.Heiwaijima Shizuo just did not expect he would be the next victim.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	seven days to fall into you

Shizuo sat there on the pavement, where he’d fallen on after his swing missed the intended target. A drop of sweat rolled down between his eyes, and crashed against the ground. The smiling raven in front of him was perched on the metal grate, suspended almost 1 foot off the ground, gripping the silver chains with his long fingers. Maybe he didn’t hear right. There was no way Izaya, of all people, would have said something like that. He was already preparing to toss another punch to the ( _annoying annoying annoying_ ) figure in front of him, when Izaya jumped off the metal fence and approached him, much as a predator circled his prey.

“Well, Shizu-chan? What’s your answer?”

Dumbfounded, Shizuo just looked up at him.

“To what.”

“Let’s go out! The two of us!”

Now, everyone in Rajin High School had heard the rumors about Izaya. Many were, for a lack of other words, unsavory. Others, just unlikely. Imagine a high school schooler striking deals with the underground gangs running around Tokyo, that was just plain ridiculous. Or the one about him stabbing his best friend Shinra in middle school, when they still hung out on the regular? Yeah, that couldn’t possibly be true.

One rumor in particular, however, stood out and had been confirmed multiple times by Izaya himself. This rumor went something like this: every Monday of each week, he would accept going out with the first person who confessed to him, no matter who they were. During the week they would go on amazing dates, discover awesome little corners of Tokyo, eat at the most prestigious restaurants. But, at the end of the week, Izaya would break up with them, usually pretty publicly. Hence why this was less a rumor and rather more like some weird phenomenon that kept happening, with no regards for logical, clean explanations. Those who had the (mis)fortune of dating him said it was both the best and the worst possible experience in their lives. Not that he wasn’t a gentleman until the end, but there was just something that didn’t feel quite right. Of course, the philosophical speech at the end, the very public breakup, and his sarcastic attitude didn’t help things. He’d thank them for the experience, and wish them well. And then, he said he’d delete that person’s number from his phone, and that was it.

Shizuo usually kept to his own affairs and mostly ignored the rest of his peers, but this rumor had made its way even into his small group. From time to time Kadota would make a passing comment on the chick who was currently dating the infamous Izaya Orihara. He also promptly had to change topics because Shizuo’s face would slowly turn purple from the suppressed rage. 

So, he knew what it meant. 

That didn’t mean he understood why this was happening.

“You have to be joking flea. Why would i go out with YOU?”

He hated Izaya, and Izaya hated Shizuo. 

Right?

“Oh, now, I know this might come as a bit of a shock to you, Shizu-chan, but while I do enjoy our chases through the city, I am getting a bit tired of the constant interruptions to my daily routines, yes?”

“Did you forget the part where I HATE YOU, FLEA?”

Izaya spinned on himself, the knife in his left hand gleaming with the morning light. 

“No no, of course not, my dear Shizu-chan!”

The blond growled low, almost completely fed up, the shock from the flea’s statement already gone from his mind.

“You know, I hate you the most too! But think about it, you could go a whole week without getting detention for destroying school property!”

Chasing the flea unfortunately always resulted in some collateral damage. 

Shizuo hated it. He hated the flea for it.

“I heard your homeroom teacher was considering putting you on probation for the rest of the semester if your fights kept up. Wouldn’t that be a shame, yes?”

But Shizuo hated violence even more. And Tanaka-sensei had, in fact, had a talk with his parents about the consequences of his attempts to put the flea down. 

He remembered the uncomfortable smiles in the teacher office, and the accusatory silences that followed him to his own room afterwards. 

“So, Shizu-chan, what do you say?”

Shizuo looked up at the blue sky, and thought about it.

“Well? Some of us can’t waste all day taking a nap on the ground!”

Izaya was still brandishing his knife, but appeared to be toying with it, completely uninterested in anything else around him. Shizuo had heard the lilt in his voice though, the one which promised nothing but mischief.

“I have a condition.”

Russet eyes focused on him, squinting at Shizuo. 

“Oh? And what condition would a monster like you have?”

“At the end of the week you leave me and my friends the fuck alone. For the rest of the semester.”

“You do realize you could have asked for the whole year, yes? Or even until you graduate? Provided, of course, that you don’t get expelled earlier!”

Cackling loudly, Izaya just spun around again, fake mirth twitching in his eyes, and extended his hand to Shizuo.

“Of course, as the gentleman I am, you have my word Shizu-chan! After this week, you won’t see me anymore until the end of this semester.”

“Gentleman my ass.”

Shizuo took Izaya’s hand and got up. He eyed the smaller man suspiciously.

“I know you’re planning something, flea.”

A smirk, a flash of a knife, and the sound of cloth tearing.

Izaya cut off the second button of Shizuo’s uniform jacket, and brought it to his lips, still curled in that _annoying annoying annoying_ grin of his.

“Well then Shizu-chan, see you after school!”

Button in his hand, Izaya fled the scene like the flea he was, jumping over the grate and disappearing amongst the crowd of students arriving then at the gates.

Shizuo couldn’t help but punch the metal fencing, roaring and swearing loudly.

“IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

* * *

_“So, who do you think is the unlucky soul this week?”_

_“Well, my friend from section 3 told me she tried to confess early this morning, before the homeroom bell even rang, and he just laughed and said he was taken already, better luck next week.”_

_“That early? And no one saw it happening?”_

_“No, but I guess we’ll know soon enough. Shame for my friend though, she wanted to try it.”_

_“That’s true, but ahhh I want to know now ahah”_

_“Hey, what do you have for lunch today? I got tuna sandwiches, again! Let’s share?”_

_“Sure, sure”_

* * *

To be honest, Shizuo had not completely processed the thing yet. He passed the rest of the morning in a daze, interrupted only by the whispers during the breaks between classes. It was one thing to accept the flea’s….truce, or whatever, and another entirely was coming to deal with what that would entail. Just thinking of the annoying pest acting all insufferably loving and doting was really setting him on edge. 

“Shizuo!”

The blond turned around. Shinra was waving at him from the door. 

“Let’s go have lunch! Kadota is already up there, come on!”

Shizuo grunted in agreement, and stood up, searching for his pouch. He didn’t have any homemade lunch today, he woke up too late to prepare anything, so he had to make a quick trip to the convenience store at the gate. His wallet was sitting neatly on the space under the desk, just where he left it. Next to it though were a plastic bag and a folded note. He took them both out. The bag contained a 7/11 ham and cheese sandwich, and a milk carton ( _his favorite flavor too, strawberry_ ). A bit confused ( _there was nothing under his desk just an hour before, he was sure, and he didn’t see anyone lurking around his desk_ ) he then unfolded the note. 

_Hope you enjoy your lunch today Shizu-chan! It was bought with love by your loving girlfriend after all teeheee <3 _

_See you later,_

_xxx_

Shizuo crumpled the note with both his hands, and threw it at Shinra.

“Hey!”

“THAT PEST!”

“What’s this?” Shinra picked up the paper, and started to open it.

The blond felt the blood going to his head as he sprinted over to shinra and stole the note out of his friend’s hand before he could read it. 

“Ahh, fine fine, keep your secrets. Since it seems you got your lunch already, I’ll just head up to the store by myself, okay? See you later!”

Shinra bolted out into the hallway, while Shizuo just stood there, the note still in his hands. He made a point of ripping it to the smallest pieces he could manage and throwing them into the trash, before returning to his desk and picking up the plastic bag. The food seemed to be still in the package as it was sold, so the flea couldn’t possibly have messed with it. Might as well eat the food then, even if it came from an untrustworthy source. 

( _He made sure to smell for any foreign scents on the food before eating it, and even fed a piece of the sandwich to Shinra first, just in case_ )

* * *

_“Hey, the one at the door earlier was the famous Kishitani Shinra, right?”_

_“Oh, yeah! Didn’t know you knew about him”_

_“Dude, everyone knows. You know they say Orihara Izaya did it?”_

_“Keep your voice down you idiot! You don’t want HIM overhearing us…”_

_“Ahh that’s right sorry sorry. Still I wonder if the rumors are true. They are friends now, right?”_

_“Yeah”_ _  
_ _“Hey, if someone offered you 50 million yen to stab me, would you do it?”_

_“Dude, I’d stab you in the leg, then share the money 50/50 with you!”_

_“Bro!”_

_“Bro!”_

  
  


* * *

The lunch incident left Shizuo more on edge than before. He could taste the sour promise of a fight in his mouth, and every nerve in his body was pulling tightly at him in anticipation for, _something_ , to happen. It felt exactly as if he were about to chase down the flea down the streets of Ikebukuro, the dangerous cocktail of adrenaline and rage and instincts mixing together within his blood. Nothing else out of the ordinary happened during the rest of the day, and Shizuo felt himself slightly relaxing as the hours went by, and there was no pest in sight. By the time the last bell rang for the day, he felt exhausted, and ready to collapse onto his bed until the next day. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, sighing to himself. As it was a Monday, Kadota was busy with club activities, while Shinra had his date thing with Celty. ( _Everyday was date day with Celty honestly, all days but Fridays_ ) Shizuo’s house was not far from the school anyways, and assuming the flea made good on his promise, there would be no gangs today following him for a fight. He wasn’t going to trust him until he saw it though. 

Shizuo climbed down the stairs to the ground floor, and walked towards his locker. The hallways were mostly empty. Most students had already either left for clubs’ activities - Raijin High had a whole building for evening activities to the left of the main building - or gone back home. Shizuo always waited for this moment to collect his things and head home himself. That way, even if a fight broke out on school grounds, there would be less passerbys. Of course, because of the flea, this was not always possible, and sometimes their chase would mean they would both skip out on classes. 

His locker was close to the doors. As he got closer, he noticed it had been left ajar. There was something red on the floor right beneath it too. Of course the flea wouldn’t leave him alone for the rest of the day, what had he been thinking. He punched the locker closest to him, which squealed in protest and gave way to his strength. 

_Annoying Annoying Annoying Annoying Must kill Must kill Must kill - uh?_

On the floor, now that he looked at it more closely, were...petals?

With apprehension and a strange sense of deja-vu Shizuo tore his locker open, and red petals spilled all over the tiles of the hall. Roses filled up the entirety of his locker, and overflowed from the inside of his shoes as well. On the inside of the door was a pink post-it note. 

_My dearest Shizu-chan,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_Don’t worry darling, I only love you <3 _

_xxx_

  
  


Shizuo could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he read the ridiculous note again. Partly it was due to the annoyance at having to clean all of that up, but he’d rather die than admit out loud that part of him was, secretly, a bit flustered. He hated the flea, but he didn’t hate the gesture. Maybe it was just the surprise at Izaya actually showing a soft side. And Shizuo knew that Izaya was not to be trusted with anything soft, and as soon as he saw the pest he’d remember exactly _why_ , but. In that moment, with the dying sun showering the hall in red and orange and rose petals slipping through his fingers, he thought, very briefly and in the most hidden part of his brain, that it was, possibly, sort of, nice.

* * *

_“Say, does anyone know why Orihara only dates for a week?”_

_“Why, are YOU interested?”_

_“Hell no, I was just wondering, that’s all”_

_“Suure”_

_“My friend told me he told her he couldn’t fall in love with her only”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Beats me, but this friend also told me she doesn’t believe that’s why”_

_“Uh? What does she think then?”_ _  
_ _“She thinks he’s just lonely”_

_“Pffft as if he could ever get lonely”_

_“I know, right?”_


End file.
